Palomitas con mantequilla
by Annie Park
Summary: Las palomitas son deliciosas. Y más con mantequilla. ¿No es así? [One-Shot]. Soy mala para resúmenes, pero ojalá le des una oportunidad.


**Palomitas con mantequilla.**

 **Nota del Autor:** Este fic va dedicado a KatBlur, ya que ella me pidió que hiciera más de Raph y Abril y yo estoy más que encantada, jaja. ¡Espero que te guste!

Traía esta idea vagando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y fue encantador para mí tener la oportunidad de escribirlo. ¡Por favor, por favor, lean, revisen y comenten! C:

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Pero ojalá lo fuera. :D

—Por cierto, revisé mi anterior fic: _Intercambio._ Y descubrí un error enorme de dedo en el Descargo de Responsabilidad. Disculpen, please.

* * *

Abril se sacudió el cabello mojado y entró. Las alcantarillas eran sorprendentemente frías y ella se alegró de haber llevado consigo un grueso abrigo. Se detuvo frente a la sala y miró alrededor.

—Hey. Raph…

Él sólo consiguió desviar la mirada de su cómic durante un segundo.

—Hey —respondió, sin emoción.

—¿Sabes si Donnie está en su Laboratorio? Me habló hace unas horas para ver si podía venir a ver algo. Le dije que sí, que iba en seguida, pero mi tía y el clima me retuvieron un poco.

—Ah —dijo él—. Sí.

Ella hundió los labios y se balanceó sobre los tobillos. Él no parecía mínimamente interesado.

—Supongo que entraré —Abril señaló detrás de ella, hacia el Laboratorio.

Raph frunció el ceño y la miró por encima de las letras del cómic.

—Donnie no está. Y cierra con llave cuando se va. Ya sabes, por lo del desorden, la invasión a la privacidad y esas cosas.

Después de decir aquello se escondió de nuevo detrás de las hojas, y murmuró algo parecido a: _Cómo si alguien quisiera meterse a su estúpido laboratorio._

—¿A dónde fue? —preguntó ella.

—No tengo idea —se encogió de hombros—. Algo de unas piezas nuevas y un procesador quántico o algo así.

Abril sonrió.

—Oh, sí. Esas cosas le gustan.

Raphael gruñó, divertido.

—Oh, sí —resopló—. Bastante.

—¿Y sabes si tardará mucho?

Raph cerró su cómic de golpe (con un ruido abrupto y desordenado) y puso los ojos en blanco, lo que la sobresaltó. Sabía que no podía callarse. Lo sabía, pero estaba en su naturaleza más arraigada.

Sin embargo, Raph curvó las comisuras de los labios ligeramente y la miró sonriente, con un brillo divertido en los ojos. No parecía enojado por su forma de hablar, parecía burlarse de ello.

Irónicamente, eso la llenó de alivio.

—No. No lo sé, Abril.

—No sabes muchas cosas.

Él soltó un gruñido.

—Tú eres la que pregunta —dijo, a la defensiva—, así que tú tampoco las sabes, ¿eh?

Abril se movió ligeramente y se inclinó hacia el sofá.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Raph se hizo a un lado y le indicó que sí con un gesto.

—¿Y Leo? —inquirió—. ¿Y Mikey?

Raphael la miró, y reprimió las ganas de reír.

—Estás algo curiosa hoy, ¿no?

Ella estiró los brazos y le dio un empujón leve.

—Cállate.

Él sonrió.

—Leo, meditando. Mikey, con Donnie.

Abril puso los ojos como pelotas de golf. Y Raphael sólo pudo contestar con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Mikey insistió en que quería ir. Ya sabes que es muy terco.

Ella se rió.

—¡Y aún así lo amas!

—Hey —se removió, incómodo; y mintió—: Sólo… siento un ligero aprecio hacia él.

—Mmm…

Abril dirigió una mirada a la televisión, que se encontraba encendida y sin volumen. Y después de un momento de silencio, y de asegurarse que él ya no estaba leyendo, se giró hacia él y habló de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

Raph frunció el borde de los ojos hasta convertirse en rendijas.

—Uh… La puso Mikey. Él la estaba viendo antes de irse con Donnie. Es una película muda.

—No tenía idea de que le gustaban las películas mudas.

—En realidad no lo es, pero tuvo que quitarle el volumen si no quería ser atacado por su hermano mayor.

—Ah, claro.

Hizo una pausa y miró a la televisión durante unos minutos.

—Creo que es una comedia —le aclaró Raphael.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque Mikey no paraba de reírse.

Ella se rió.

—Ah, bien.

Abril miró hacia la puerta del Laboratorio y se quedó muda e incómoda. Nunca había estado a solas con Raph y eso la ponía nerviosa, porque él tampoco parecía muy simpático, paciente o sociable.

En un momento, Raph se pasó las manos por detrás de la nuca y se reclinó hasta encajarle el codo en la nuca. ¿Estaba tan junto a ella? ¿Por qué no lo había notado?

—Voy a hacer palomitas —anunció—. ¿Quieres?

Abril siguió mirando un punto fijo en el televisor y se encogió de hombros.

—Estaría bien, gracias.

Raphael se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Abril estiró las piernas y los pies y se recostó sobre el sillón. No subió el volumen de la televisión porque ver una película no-muda sin volumen le parecía una idea interesante, sobre todo porque era de comedia. El olor mantequilla no tardó en situarse en el lugar y, sin embargo, Raph no apareció.

[…]

Pasaron tal vez unos diez minutos desde la última vez que vio a Raph. O tal vez pasaron más. En ese entonces, ella estaba concentrada en el televisor mudo y sonriendo, cuando el ruido la asustó.

"¡Peeeeeeeep! ¡Boom!"

Abril brincó. El vello de la nuca se le erizó y desvió su atención de la película. Se sentó y miró hacia la cocina. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

—¿Raph? —preguntó, con cautela.

Hubo un silencio remotamente largo antes de que ella volvió a acostarse, dudosa.

—Eh… —se escuchó su voz, llamándola—. ¡Abril! ¿Podrías venir?

Ella respingó en su lugar, cansada. Sin embargo, estiro los brazos por detrás del cuello y se impulsó con cuidado hacia delante. Cuando ya estaba de pie, él volvió a llamarla.

—¿Abril?

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y no le contestó hasta que estuvo a medio camino de la cocina.

—¡Voy, voy!

El olor a mantequilla y maíz quemado le embriagó la nariz y le hizo agua la boca.

—¿Qué…? —inició, entrando a la habitación; pero se calló abruptamente.

Ahí estaba él, Raph. Con los brazos envueltos en mantequilla derretida y la cara crispada, sostenía un recipiente con palomitas quemadas.

Aunque ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimir la risa, no pudo evitarlo. Le burbujeó en la garganta hasta que salió por sus labios, con ganas.

—No te rías —respingó él, molesto.

Ella cerró la boca y hundió los labios, con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Cuando caminó hasta él, estuvo segura de que el crujido bajo sus pies eran palomitas aplastándose.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió, sonriendo.

Apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia él.

Raphael gruñó ante su sonrisa y se arrepintió de haberla llamado a ella, precisamente.

—Las palomitas se quemaron —refunfuñó.

Abril se rió, de nuevo, ante su ridícula respuesta. Por lo tanto, no fue sorpresa para ella que Raph le lanzara la bolsa de papel en la que había venido el bocadillo que _iban_ a comer.

Ella metió los dedos y los resbaló por el papel hasta que se le pintaron de amarillo. Se metió uno por uno a la boca y los lamió, sonriente.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Él reprimió las ganas de decirle una maldición.

—Verás…—continuó Abril—, creo que yo ya sabía que las palomitas se habían quemado.

—Ah. Ya. Y por eso te burlas —farfulló, frustrado.

—¡No me burlo! —refutó.

Él alzó una ceja acusadoramente.

—Bueno, sólo un poco.

—Ajá.

—Me ha pasado muchas veces, es normal.

—¿El qué?

—Las palomitas. También se me han quemado muchas veces.

—Uh…

Raphael se giró y le echó una mirada molesta al microondas. Estiró la pierna y le dio una patada a la alacena.

—Estúpido aparato.

Ella le sonrió.

—Creo que tienes un desastre que limpiar.

Arremetió contra la mesa y pasó el dedo por encima: estaba bañada en mantequilla.

—Con el que voy a ayudarte —continuó.

Él la miró, receloso.

A pesar de las muchas ganas que tenía de reírse de él otra vez y observarlo limpiar mientras ella comía mantequilla, se tragó el impulso y tomó un trapo de un cajón de la alacena, porque la idea le pareció infantil y desubicada.

Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, Raphael probablemente se habría reído de ella, pero la habría ayudado.

—¿Se supone que debo decir algo como "No es necesario"?

Abril negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una media sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros y mojó el trapo en el lavaplatos.

—No, si no quieres.

Raphael salió de la cocina disparado hacia la sala y no apareció hasta dentro de unos minutos después, con una escoba. Entonces se puso a barrer las palomitas quemadas del piso, sin hablar.

En un momento de locura, en el que Abril no supo qué fue lo que la llevó a hacer aquello, ella se escurrió entre la mesa y el refrigerador hasta donde estaba él. Y entonces, se inclinó con cautela hacia Raph y le tomó la cara entre los dedos.

Fue un impulso más que nada, pero sabía que el rubor le corrió por las mejillas ante la mirada perpleja de él.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo el camino de los ojos a los labios; y sonrió, tímida.

La punta de los dedos le acariciaron con agilidad la piel del rostro hasta que tuvo la voluntad de alejarse. Se llevó los dedos a los labios y retrocedió unos pasos, hasta sentir la seguridad de que sus piernas no estaban temblando.

—Tenías… —vaciló—, mantequilla en el rostro.

Él soltó una risa trémula e inerte, y bajó la mirada al piso.

—Sí. Ya lo suponía.

—¿Yo no tengo? —bromeó—. Porque te juro que devoro mi rostro.

Raph volvió a reír lacónicamente, aunque esta vez la risa sonó más real que antes.

—Ah, vaya —él la miró, y sonrió—. Me gustaría ver eso.

Ella sonrió, porque, al ver sus ojos, supo que el momento incómodo se había ido. Y eso definitivamente era agradable.

—¡Oh, demonios! —oyeron chillar. Y ambos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Mikey, en la puerta—. ¿Hicieron fiesta de palomitas sin mí? ¿Qué clase de amigos son?

Abril se echó a reír.

—Nop. Hubo… un pequeño accidente.

Mikey miró por encima de Abril, hacia donde se supone que estaba el horno, y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Raphie volvió a matar al microondas?

Abril miró de reojo a Raphael, que parecía querer fundir a Mikey con los ojos. Sonrió, cómplice.

—En realidad… —dijo, hundiendo los labios y chasqueando la lengua— Fue mi culpa. Ups.

Hizo el brazo un gancho y lo balanceó delante de ella, como diciendo: _¡Rayos!_

—Abril O'Neil mató al horno —masculló ella—. Lo tendré en cuenta cuando hagan el funeral.

Mikey levantó un pulgar en dirección a Abril.

—No te preocupes, ¡yo los ayudo a limpiar!

Abril miró por detrás del hombro de Mikey y observó a Donnie, quien movía una caja con piezas justo por encima de los antebrazos.

—Uh… Creo que tendrás que ayudar a Raph, porque yo ya tenía una cita con Donnie.

—¡Sí! —Mikey bombeó un puño en el aire—. ¡Raphie-boy y Mikey limpiaran la cocina!

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —gruñó.

Mikey rió y corrió adentro de la cocina con alegría cuando Abril le entregó el trapo.

Antes de salir, la mano de Raph le rodeó la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad. Cuando su hombro chocó contra su caparazón, ella se giró.

—¿Qué sucede? —alzó ambas cejas y trató de imaginar: por qué demonios es que él iba a reñirla.

Raph se mordió el labio inferior y la miró, como si estuviera en duelo con él mismo. Entonces cerró los ojos y resopló. No parecía que iba a reñirla.

—Gracias —farfulló.

Abril le sonrió. Estiró el brazo y le palmeó el hombro.

—¿Para que están los amigos, eh, Raph?

Se deshizo del agarre con facilidad y siguió a Donnie hasta el Laboratorio.

Durante toda la sesión con la tortuga inteligente, pudo escuchar los gritos de Raph: _¡Mikey, no toques eso!... ¡¿Por qué quieres una máscara de mantequilla?!... ¡Pero tú…!_

Y era como música para sus oídos.

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Déjame saber tu opinión al respecto! Si has llegado hasta el final de la historia sin aburrirte, ¡muchas gracias!_


End file.
